


The Sleep of Reason

by Prochytes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: In which the idea of “undying loyalty” is taken very seriously indeed.





	The Sleep of Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Big spoilers for _Avengers: Infinity War_ , and small ones for _Thor: Ragnarok_. Angst, dark themes, violence, and character death. Title from Goya.

It would be a good day for ploughing. The clear sky held the promise of an afternoon unmarred by rain. The breeze was gentle. He fancied that he felt in it the soft exhalation of a cosmos relieved at last of its teeming load.

It would be a good day for ploughing. He set out.

***

He had just turned for the second furrow when he saw it. A dark shape knelt in his path, where no figure should have been. As he approached, the kneeler slowly lifted its head, with a languor poised between obsequy and insolence.

“My liege,” said Loki Laufeyson, and smiled.

The Power Stone winked into wakefulness as he flexed a knuckle. The kneeling figure was limned for a moment with purple light. It slumped, to a rising odour of charred meat. He drew closer to inspect the corpse.

“Do I take it, then, that you are not pleased to see me?” asked Loki, behind his back.

***

“You should be dead,” he said, twisting around to behold once more that knowing simper.

“I’ve always found ‘should’ to be an outfit better worn by others.”

“Then die again.” He fed a thought into the Stone of Time and crooked a finger. Green millennia swirled around the Laufeyson, abrading him to dust.

“An ingenious death,” said Loki, stepping out from behind a tree. “Shards of eternity shivving like a broken bottle in a drunkards’ brawl. On the whole, I’d say, an eight out of ten. Top marks for technique, but where’s the emotional wrench? Where’s the audience? Where, above all, is Thor?”

“I killed you on your ship, and made your brother watch, Laufeyson.”

“Now, _that_ was a death to remember. Not a dry eye in the house, except for the one my sister had already scoured. It’s a pity you never met her, my liege. You two would have hit it off like a world on fire.”

“I saw you die.”

“Did you?”

He snorted. “I have long been wise to your petty tricks. Your illusions were as threadbare as your treachery.”

A shrug. “Perhaps. Or perhaps you saw exactly what you wanted to see. As much as you demand unfailing fealty, my liege, you must enjoy betrayal; else, you would hardly have cultivated it so assiduously. Your children forsake you once you’re out of earshot.”

The Reality Stone shredded him with a gesture – slivers of sinew and bone, gossamer-fine. Scarcely a moment, this time, before the chuckle and the saunter into view.

“Barely a six, my liege. You’re slipping.”

***

“You cannot be.”

An extravagant yawn. “And yet, I am.”

“Your powers were not so strong.”

“ _My_ powers are not at issue. Your hand commands Creation. What commands your hand? Perhaps, while you plumed yourself at spotting my betrayal, I set a canker in your oh-so-mighty mind, and there it festers. The one who brings me back, my liege, would then be you.”

“You lie.” The breeze surprised the trees into conspiratorial whispers. “You could never breach my will.”

Another shrug. “Maybe not. But what is really more reassuring, my liege: to think that the God of Mischief is behind this… or to think that he is not? Could it be that Thanos is at the mercy of his own thoughts?”

“I am master of myself.”

“Of course, my liege. After all, you are known the Universe over as The Sane Titan. Maybe the Mind Gem might be consulted on your present malady? Of course, the Mind Gem plays with vibranium soldiers when it’s bored – not, perhaps, the ideal arbiter.” Loki looked to one side. “Yes, my dear, I’ll mention that. You were right: he’s quite intransigent.”

“Who are you talking to?”

The hands spread out in injured innocence. “I was under the impression that I wasn’t real, my liege. How could a figment talk to anyo…?”

The Space Gem folded him and shook the twitching fragments loose to bob in the Quantum Realm.

“Such a relief.” Again, the voice at the shoulder. “That one was a little overdue.”

***

“I do not fear you, Laufeyson, whatever cosmic drollery you have become.” The plough was long abandoned, now: its shadow ungainly on the ground. “You talk a good fight. In that, you are no more than when you were alive.”

A sigh. “Alas, it is so. All I do is talk. Your other works will be discovered to be less loquacious.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you truly believe that I am the only child of your fecund thoughts? All your fears have flesh, now, my liege. Your dreams have dreams.” The long hand swept skywards. “They breed silently, up there, veined and palpitating, through your Creation. How long do you think it stayed half-empty? You balanced the Universe; I’m the thumb on the scales.”

“You’re a liar.”

“Yes. But only for pleasure or profit. Right now, the truth is much more fun. But don’t take my word for it. Ask her.”

“Who?”

“Can’t you see her, my liege? The little girl by your side? Zehoberei, I think. An entirely pointless people – one of your kinder genocides. She says that the sleep of reason produces monsters. The slumber party’s barely started,” he began to chuckle, “puny God.”

The laughter had already resumed, in his reborn throat, as he died in flame.

FINIS


End file.
